


I Want You To Sleep With Me

by LucasPSI



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasPSI/pseuds/LucasPSI
Summary: It quickly becomes apparent to Hackmon that lately, Rei has been so busy with his work that he hasn't been taking care of himself properly. Even to the extent that his partner now sleeps on the couch just because it's more convenient than his own bed. Needless to say, Hackmon can't help but worry over this.





	I Want You To Sleep With Me

"Rei... Rei... Rei..."

"What?" The young boy with faded green hair asked, still typing away at his computer and not bothering to look for where the source of the sound. The source being his partner appmon, Hackmon. It was obvious that with the response he got from his buddy, there was no point in Hackmon continuing the conversation. He was clearly too preoccupied with something else to listen. But alas, the appmon continued on with already arranged list of questions.

"When was the last time you ate?"

No response. His partner just continued typing away at his computer like he always does. Sadly, this was the norm between these two. Whenever Rei was cought up in something he very rarely paid any attention to the outside world. This included even his own partner. Hackmon could wander off on his own and it would be days before Rei would realize he was gone.

"Rei... Rei... Rei..."

"What is it?" Rei asked once again. This time he turned his head ever so slightly to give the impression that he really was listening. From the looks of it, Hackmon must have caught him while he was in the middle of loading something. Now Rei had to listen whether he wanted to or not.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I ate last night."

"What?"

"I had some energy gel"

"That's not food..." Hackmon's ears drooped slightly. While he rarely ever shows his concern openly, the idea of his partner not having a somewhat balanced diet bothers him greatly. Especially since as far as he knows, a well-balanced diet is required for humans. He learned that energy packets are fine once in a while and that most who are busy use them regularly, but they shouldn't be the only thing humans consume for days on end.

After a few seconds of staying silent it's clear Rei wasn't going to comment on this subject again, so Hackmon turned to something else that's been on his mind all morning.

"I noticed the blanket lying next to your computer desk. Did you sleep on the couch last night?

"I did." Again with the straightforward remarks...

"That's not good for your back. You have a bed for a reason. You should be using it."

"You were using it."

"I don't take up very much space. We could have easily slept together."

If Hackmon had any sense of humor he would have laughed. Dealing with Rei was almost like dealing with a child. Not to say Rei wasn't a child. In his time in the human world, Hackmon learned that those his age do tend to have a rebellious phase. Most grow out of it, some don't. Hackmon has a feeling that Rei definitelly won't be growing out of his anytime soon on account of the things he has gone through. What Rei's gone through in the past few years is something most wouldn't even be able to believe.

It doesn't help that because of his past, Rei is so socially awkward that he hasn't made the effort to really get to know anyone since he had met him. It's a shame because Hackmon, while he is a huge loner himself, feels that he and Rei could form a stronger bond if Rei would just open up a bit and realize that Hackmon only wants to help him and support him.

"Rei..."

"Rei... Rei... Rei..."

"What?" The boy responded, this time with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight." The tiny appmon said sternly and firmly.

Rei was caught off guard by this sudden line of dialogue and immediately stopped typing. He slowly turned his chair to where he was he was looking Hackmon in the eyes. "What?"

"Rei, I want you to sleep with me tonight."

The two just sat there staring at each other as if waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I want you to-"

"I heard you the first time." Rei said cutting him off.

"You hardly ever get a good nights rest. It's plain as day from the bags under your eyes and your constant yawning. And you may not realize it, but you've been rubbing the back of your neck a lot since this morning. You can't keep sleeping on the couch like you've been doing. Eventually, it'll kill you... All the work you put into finding Leviathan will be meaningless when you're dead."

"...Fine." Rei said suspiciously nonchalantly as he turned to continue his world. "But I don't need you there. It's not like I'm afraid of the dark." Rei comically pointed up at a broken ceiling lamp. Neither of them could remember the last time they changed a bulb in their apartment. They've practically been living in the darkness for months.

"I need to. I need to be there to confirm that you're actually sleeping. I don't want you to just get up in the middle of the night and head back to your computer. If me being there bothers you that much I'll sleep on the floor. But I really do feel like I should be in the same room, at least."

"Hah, my own buddy doesn't trust me." Rei said looking away. But despite facing away from his partner, Hackmon could still imagine the smirk on his face.

"10:00.... 11:00... 11:30..."

Hackmon sat patiently on his companions bed waiting for him to be finished with his work. It sure was getting late. For a second, Hackmon had a feeling Rei forgot about their little agreement, but his desire was finally realized when he heard the bedroom door creak open. In walked his partner dressed in his sleeping attire. His sleeping attire being his usual grey long-sleeved v-neck shirt and his usual pair of pants. Basically all he did was take off that black hoodie that he always wears.

"You're late. It's almost midnight." Hackmon said as Rei pulled back the covers. Though, to be fair, Hackmon was surprised to see him before midnight at all. He was already prepared for the possibility of having to go into the living to drag his buddy out.

"I was busy." Rei began climbing into bed. Hackmon was just about ready to jump off to make room when he heard Rei's voice.

"You don't have to get off. You were already here before me anyway." Rei said. Hackmon did just that and stayed where he was at the foot of the bed. He stretched himself slightly and gave out a quiet yawn, not too different from how a dog would before lying down.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Hackmon said before shutting his eyes and drifting off to dream world.

"What?"

"Did you brush? You're suppose to do that before bed, you know." Hackmon stood himself up on all fours and turned his head in Rei's direction.

"Of course I know that." Rei said with slight aggravation in his voice.

Not being fully convinced, because knowing his partner, why would he, the tiny appmon inched closer to Rei.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"Sniff check." Hackmon said.

"You're kidding, right? Are you my mom now?"

"It's the easiest way for confirmation."

"Actually, the easiest way for confirmation is by taking my word for it." Rei said, gently putting his head on Hackmon's head to try and prevent him from coming any further. Hackmon just kept pushing so Rei let him have his way to get things over with.

Rei sat up slightly and leaned against the wall at the head of his bed. Standing on his hind legs and placing his two front paws on Rei's chest, Hackmon leaned in closer and closer until he was just a few inches away from his face. "Oh, you did. Very good."

"Of course I did." Rei winced a bit as he could faintly feel Hackmon's claws poking him through his shirt.

"This is the fist time I've ever seen you this close. Sometimes I forget you're a tiny dragon under those dirty robes of yours." Rei lifted his arm and began to rub Hackmon from his back all the way down to his tail. "Now go to bed."

"My robes aren't dirty."

Hackmon's body shuddered from Rei's soft but also firm touch. He turned his gaze ever so slightly away. Petting was one of his weaknesses. Especially when it was his tail that was being pet.

"Rei..." Hackmon said quietly as his mind was almost lost in bliss just from being pet like a dog. He didn't want to move.

Rei reached up and caressed hackmon's cheek before leaning a bit forward himself and giving Hackmon a tiny kiss on the nose. For a split second Hackmon was taken aback.

"Sorry, Hackmon. I know I can be stubborn sometimes. I know you're just want to look out for me as my partner." Rei said quietly, almost as if to make sure nobody else could hear. Not that anyone else was even around to hear him. Rei continued to silently pet Hackmon.

Hackmon wasn't sure what to say. Was this really Rei? This certainly didn't feel like him. Or rather, this is the real Rei. The one he's not use to. The Rei who's a loving older brother. The Rei from before the whole Leviathan incident. He's sweet. Much different from how his usual rude straightforward self is.

Rei held Hackmon close as Hackmon leaned againt Rei's chest. Ever since he lost Hajime, Rei probably longed for any kind of affection, whether even he knew it or not.

And now, Hackmon was ready to give Rei any kind of affection he desired.

As Rei pulled away slightly, Hackmon leaned forward as if to pull him back. He gently licked his human partners lips unsure about what his partner would think. He could tell by Rei's expression that he was taken aback much like how he was a second earlier. Rei's sudden change of expression didn't last long however as he quickly reciprocated with a gentle kiss.

Hackmon's mouth tasted far different from a humans. At least, as far as Rei knew. This was the first kiss he's ever shared with anybody. He could only assume it was the same for Hackmon.

It didn't take long for their tongues to meet. Unsurprisingly, Hackmon's tongue was larger in comparison and in no time at all it practically forced its way into Rei's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Hackmon could feel his mind going blank. He dug his claws deeper into Rei's chest, but even still, Rei held him close. Neither of them wanted it to end.

Eventually the two had to separate but only to catch their breath. It was difficult for Hackmon to look his buddy in the eyes so he just kept his head tilted down.

Hackmon slowly backed away from Rei's chest and positioned himself to where he was now sitting in the humans lap. Just beneath him was a very prominent bulge that wasn't there before. Hackmon placed one paw against it and gently rubbed it. Even with the material it was being contained by, it was obvious what it was that he was touching.

"I thought this whole thing started because you wanted me to get some sleep." Rei said in an almost cheeky tone.

"I'm sorry for my selfishness." Hackmon slowly pulled back Rei's pants and underwear to reveal his throbbing half erect member.

Hackmon's paws were shaking. He's seen his fair share of naked humans with all his spying and hacking through the net. Male and female. Neither was much of a turn on for him, anatomy-wise. Probably because of the fact that humans are another species altogether, or probably because being an appmon, those types of urges weren't built it. As far as he knew, appmon didn't even have the right, "equipment" for fulfill those urges. But even still, it'd be wrong to say he didn't have such urges right now. Seeing his partner like this, especially this close, is almost too much to bear.

"You're not being selfish." Rei responded. He placed a hand on Hackmon's head.

Hackmon placed his paws on Rei's legs to keep them spread as he leaned his head down. In an effort to get positioned correctly, he felt his face bump up against Rei lightly. The scent of it filled his nose immediately. The smell was hard to describe, but not bad. Gently, he licked the head of Rei's cock. He could practically feel the vibrations running through Rei's body as the boy jolted from the soft touch of the warm, wet tongue.

He licked it again and again and again. It felt as though it was getting harder with every touch. It wasn't long before he could taste a salty yet sweet substance coming from the tip. Rei never said a word so Hackmon assumed what he was doing was right.

He continued to lick elsewhere. He rested his tongue down at the base of Rei's cock and licked upwards coating the underside in saliva. Again, again, and again, he repeated this method. He licked all over making sure to get a taste of every inch. In the background he could faintly hear Rei's breathing getting louder. It was bliss.

Hackmon opened his mouth wide and positioned his head directly above the fully erect member before dropping down and taking the tip of it into his mouth. He had to be extra careful with how sharp his teeth were. They were far sharper than a humans. He slowly moved his head down taking in more of the boys length until he could feel it in the back of his throat. The same salty yet sweet substance was gone and replaced with an almost sour taste. Though, it wasn't unpleasant.

He pulled back for much-needed breath before immediately going back down for more as soon as he could. Eventually, he got to the point to where he was comfortable enough to start bobbing his head up and down in a rhythmic motion.

As the appmon continued, Rei moved his hand down to trace one of Hackmon's ears, not so much as to guide him, but to caress him lovingly and let him know he was doing good. Hackmon couldn't contain his own pleasure by this point as his as his tail wagged with glee.

"Perfect, just like... that." Rei spoke in a soft tone as he rubbed Hackmon's back.

Suddenly, Hackmon could feel Rei's grip on him tighten. He didn't need to be told to know that his partner was nearing his climax. In the back of his mind he figured it would probably be best to pull away, but the rest of his mind was so hazy with pleasure that his body wouldn't listen to him if he tried. He felt a slight tug on his hood as Rei apparently tried pulling him away, but Hackmon wouldn't move.

Hackmon could feel thick spurts of fluid hit the back of his throat. Unsure about what to do he just sat there and accepted it into himself. Hackmon knew the consistency of semen was thick, but that knowledge didn't help to get it down. Should he even be swallowing it at all? Of course this thought was in the back of his mind too, but again, he was too lost in pleasure at the moment to think straight.

Gulp after gulp he swallowed as much as he could before pulling back for air. As he pulled away, what was left, which was a mixture of the twos bodily fluids, dripped out of his mouth, soiling his partners lap.

After he got his breath up, he spoke. "Sorry, I'll clean that up."

"Was this your plan all along?" Rei asked between breaths.

"It wasn't, but perhaps this could be an efficient way to get you to come to bed in the future."

Rei gently placed a hand on Hackmon's head. "I gotta admit. If this is what I get every now and then, it'd be hard to pass up." Rei can't blame Hackmon for wanting him to get a good nights rest every now and knows full well that he tends to push his own body beyond its limits and how damaging it can be.

Tonight, Hackmon, more than ever, conveyed just how much he cares for his partner. Rei felt that full force. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt too bad to spend some nights like this, sleeping together with him.


End file.
